


The Songs

by TaraTyler



Series: Emison [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, Emison - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Emily and Alison are putting on a show for A before the real show begins





	The Songs

“I cannot _believe_ I have to sing your dumb songs.” Alison DiLaurentis complained in a whiny, spoiled, rich girl voice like the one that had been normal for her only two years beforehand.

“Well, I can’t believe I have to hear _your_ mediocre voice attempt to sing my brilliant music.” Emily shot back in a tone no one would have attributed to her if they had gotten to know her in the slightest. It was well known that out of their friend group Emily Fields was meant to be the nice one.

Alison seemed rather taken aback, but was somewhat impressed as well, though she never expected the other girl to have it in her. Alison smirked with something akin to pride. She felt as though she might have had something do with teaching Emily to get in contact with that side of herself. None of the girls had appeared to have any semblance of a backbone until she had gotten a hold of them during their dark days.

She hated that they had been hurt and traumatized in the process. Alison would never forgive herself for it, but she was still going to do everything she possibly could to make it up to them. Even if that meant shouting obscenities back and forth with the girl she had loved since they had started high school… and maybe even before.

“I am finding it _really_ hard to be mean to you right now.” Alison hissed to Emily under her breath. “You are truly adorable, even when you’re pretending to be furious with me.”

“I’m not supposed to be cute, I’m supposed to be furious. Do you think they bought it? I don’t play mean very well.” Emily was sheepish and it did nothing to help Alison’s case. She did her best to disguise her grin at the well-meaning question. “I’m just not that tough.” Emily added.

“You are just as tough as anybody else, Em. Don’t talk down about yourself. Especially not in front of me, when I’ve observed you from up close and from afar grow up into this wonderful person that anyone would be lucky to know and to love. Emily, you have overcome so much and it has never dulled your light in the slightest.” Alison’s smile was sad and earnest as she guided Emily from in front of the CCTV camera they knew had been trained on them.

Emily spun on her. “Ali? What are you… what do you mean?” she had a small idea but wanted it confirmed before she did anything rash and embarrassed herself. “I’m not sure that I understand.”

“Yeah, Em. Yeah, you do understand. I love you, and I always have.” Alison stepped in against her and took both of Emily’s hands in her own. “You are strong and beautiful in every way. I think you’re amazing and I have waited much too long to tell you that. The timing has just never lined up. I’m not too late, am I?”

Alison DiLaurentis looked more vulnerable than Emily had ever seen her before and they had known one another for a very long time. She was still just as beautiful and perfect as she had always been. Emily couldn’t remember a time anymore before she had begun to love Alison. In the time she had known Alison, it had always been her and only her, for Emily. Emily hugged her close and began to card her fingers through Alison’s hair, in a way she had been dreaming about for ages. It was everything she had been hoping for.

“No, I would have waited for you forever, Ali. You know me at least that well.” Emily chuckled darkly to herself as she took a step back from Alison. She stared down into Alison’s face and those piercing eyes as though she couldn’t believe what she was hearing or seeing. “I’ve loved you since we were just kids and I didn’t even know what love truly was.”

“It’s taken me a lot longer than it probably would have any other girl, but I realized recently that I can not imagine my life without you. I don’t ever want to have to either. That was when I decided I had to tell you… though I never imagined it ending up quite like this.” Alison said back with a bright smile and Emily was pleased to see no signs of deception in her face and even a bright look of joy.

Emily was truly overcome. Her heart climbed up into her throat like a lump she couldn’t quite swallow. She cupped Alison’s cheek in one hand and leaned in to kiss her gently and reverently as though she might break if Emily weren’t careful. Alison’s eyes closed slowly as they met in the middle.

“As sweet as this little interlude has been, you two, I kinda have to remind you that we are still in the middle of a mission here.” Hanna said over their communication devices “You never know when -A could be watching.”

“On a more personal note, and as the spokeswoman of our small group, it really is about damn time.” Hanna added as an afterthought. It was accompanied by the agreement of their entire friend group.

“Really though, everyone get your heads out of the romance clouds and into the game. Our lives are on the line.” Spencer cut off their congratulations, though there was a distinct smile in her voice.


End file.
